First Meetings
by Fixy
Summary: Harry has locked himself in his dormitory after Dumbledore's death.
1. First Meetings

It was a dull afternoon. Rain clouds were gathering in the distance, and a deadly silence had fallen over the castle. Though, a hot fire was burning in the fireplace, heating the dormitory.

A black haired teenage boy, with round glases was laying on his bed, looking at a peculiar old map, it had been in his possession for nearly three years now. The boy had been studying it a lot lately, especially after Dumbledore's death.

He'd locked himself in the domitory, and had not spoken to anyone for two days now. It wasn't as if Ron and Hermione hadn't tried to, but he'd just ignored their banging on the door.

He had just been staring at the map, when his eyes caught a name. Draco Malfoy. The guy who had been appointed to kill Dumbledore, but in the end hadn't been able to. Draco had not looked like a cold blooded murderer, more like a scared little child, who had lost his childhood at an too early age. Harry saw him move swiftly up through the castel's stairways and through the halls, he stopped right outside the Gryffindor commonroom, shifting his feet nervously. A little first year old, went through the potrait, in which Draco followed him in.

Harry's heart was beating quickly now, and his wand was at a ready to strike him. Malfoy moved fastly towards the boys stair to the dorms, and walked slowly up them, pausing many times.

Harry stood up quietly, eyes fixed sharply on the map. He unlocked the door, and stepped back, watching the door closely. Slowly the door opened, and an invisible person walked in.

Harry knew he was staring a him, and he himself was looking straight at him. Draco slipped off the Invisibility Cloak, looking if possible more scared than ever. Harry looked curiously at Malfoy, he looked as if he didn't know what to do or say now he was here.

"Hello" Harry said silently, Draco was unmistakeably on the verge of tears, "are you alright?" Draco just shook his head, and tears began to form in his grey eyes. Harry felt sorry for the boy, somehow they had a lot in common, bot had been robbed of theur childhood and both their father's were dead.

Stuttering, Draco said "I was never evil... My father made me believe the only way, was Voldemort's way. Father had taken me to se the Dark Lord, in the holidays last year, and he told me I had to kill him. I didn't want to, bu I thought I had to, so I started planning, but as you saw, I couldn't go through with it, I won't admit it freely but I do love him" Draco's talk had turned into a sob when he finished, and tears were streaming quietly down his face "I kno" Harry said "and if yoi want my help, you have it"

Draco looked distressed. "But he'll cime looking for me, and kill me. I want to help you fight the Dark Lord, and win." Draco sat down on the floor with a thump. "Draco I can protect you from him, you know I can, I won't let him hurt you... I like you too much."

Draco blinked stupidly "You... Like me?" Harry shrugged "Yes, a lot. I've liked you since forth year, Draco. If you hadn't guessed why I broke up with both Cho, and Ginny, it's because it just didn't feel right, cos I like you more.." he said quietly.

"Really?" Draco said shocked "Yes..." Draco stood up with such a speed, that Harry got dizzy.

In the matter of seconds Draco had flung his arms around his neck, and kissed him, Harry was taken aback, but when he realized what had happened, he kissed back fiercly. "We shouldn't be doing this" Harry said gasping, "why not?" Draco askec curiously "Because it's... Odd, I mean, I want you, it's not that, but my friends are gonna kill me and..." he trailed off slowly, his last words ending in a murmer. "Harry" Draco said softly "I'm only gonna do this if you really want you, I'm not just gonna jump on you and take you right here and now unless you want it" Harry felt a deep passion towards the slightly older boy, and he knew if he said yes, he wouldn't wanna turn back the time. "I want it" Harry said "but only if we take it really slowly, and you let me protect you anyway I can." Draco nodded understandingly, feeling emotions come over him again, unwanted emotions of hatred and sadness. Tears began to form in his eyes again, Harry saw this and whipped the tears away with his hand, smiling sweetly at him "Don't worry Draco, I'll take care of you, but we have to tell McGonagall, and Lupin" Draco nodded again "I can live with them knowing, but do they have to know _right _now?" A grin slowly came across Harry's face, and he shook his head "Good, means I can have some fun with you before we tell them!" he started kissing Harry hard again, not being secretivly about how he felt towards him, A growing sentation in the pit of his stomach was growing steadily bigger

Draco pushed his body towards Harry's, loving the way Harry kissed. He had thought he'd be a bad kisser, but it seemed like Harry had practiced his skills.

Harry parted his lips slightly, darting his tongue out, sliding it across Draco's lips teasingly. Draco gave a slightly gasp, letting Harry enter his mouth with his tongue. Harry swirled his tongue around, getting a moan from Draco as he did so. Harry was pleased with himself, he had never gotten anyone to moan before, not even Cedric before he died.

Draco's hand started running along Harry's neck, and down his back, sliding under his shirt ever so gently. He hands were laying on the small of his back, stroking in small circles.

Harry started breathing slower, and deeper, winding his arms around Draco's waist. Harry had never been this aroused before, and though he might die if he didn't get the feel of skin against skin, and slowly slid Draco's worn shirt off, leaving only the pale porcelain skin. Harry sucked in a breath in astoundment, running one single finger down Draco's perfect chest. Draco's breath hitched, and became quicker.

Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt, with shaking hands. Harry lifted his face with his hand, looking into his eyes, giving him a reasuring stare. Draco lifted the shirt off, kissing his shoulders gently.

Never in his life had Harry experienced anything like this, it was weird, but yet it felt so good. His trousers were starting to get very uncomfortable, and he was shifting to see if they would be more comfortable that way, but it only made it worse. Draco saw his weird movements and looked down, a grin spread on his face

"Someone's come to life I see" Draco smiled, "only because of your emense sexiness, Draco" he blushed right after he realized what he had said. "It's alright, Harry. "Draco said in a whisper, taking his hand and putting it on his trousers. Harry gasped, looking at him "you're not the only one" Draco unbuckled Harry's belt, discarding it to somewhere unknown, kissing him hard.

Harry's hands likewise hand found Draco's trousers, except there wasn't any belt, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers, letting them fall to the ground quietly, Draco threw his head back slightly, when Harry's hand found it's way inside his boxers. Harry smirked, looking at Draco's pleased expression, his eyes were closed tightly, and his mouth slightly open, and the neck was exposed. Harry had always thought Cedric would be the best he would ever do, but he was thoroughly mistaken. Harry's fingers grasped Draco's evidently rather big cock lightly, Draco moaned, and his knees wobbled slightly, which pleased Harry to no end. Slowly he began to stoke him.

Draco's legs nearly gave up under him, he had to grasp Harry's shoulders, the pleasure was too intense. He had not had anyone to touch him for a long time, and it grew even more intense because this was Harry, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One.

Harry was glad to see Draco's pleased face, and felt his own cock jerk longing the touch of his hand.

"I want your hand on me" he said in a slow voice. Draco's hands worked faster on his trousers, which were quickly on th floor. Draco looked into his eyes, and he nodded, wanting it so badly. Draco's hand pushed down the silver and green boxers, and ran his hand over Harry's throbbing cock. Harry gasped in shock at how Draco's feather like touch felt on his cock. It was amazing.

"Harry, I'm so close" Draco whispered, bucking his hips now towards Harry, to get him to apply more pressure. Harry resisted the urge to just stroke him fast, and stopped completely, Draco moaned in protest. "Why did you stop" he asked, panting "no reason" Harry said, stepping close to him, and bending his knees slightly, kissing one hard nipple, receiving a gasp from Draco.

Slowly working his way down, kissing all over, hands roaming up and down his back. Draco was trembling, and shaking with anticipation.

Finally Harry's mouth found Draco's cock, and gave the tip a light kiss, sending shivers throughout Draco's body. Darting his tongue out to taste the delicate skin, Harry brushed his fingertips across the inside of Draco's thigh, receiving small gasps from him. "Harry, I'm so close. Please just do it" Draco murmerd quietly, with a grin Harry took his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly, Draco had grasped Harry's hair firmly, shaking violenty. Harry knew Draco could come anytime, and would love him to as well.

He started to suck lightly on him, and gained a moan from Draco, who tighened his hold on Harry's hair. "Harry please, I can't stand being teased anymore" he said between moans, and gasps

He slowly moved his head up and down Draco's cock, flicking his tongue across the tip on occasions "Harry, I'm gonna come" Draco said while moaning rather loudly, Harry was glad he had put a silencing charm on the dorm.

He could feel Draco tense, and throw his head back, seconds late he felt the hot, sticky and salty liquid in the back of his throat, gagging slightly, he swallowed, holding onto Draco for dear life.

He stood up, whipping his mouth, looking at Draco who had a satisfied look on his face

"Woah Harry, that was... Wow.." Draco kissed him lightly, smiling "So you liked it..?" "Noo, I loved it darling" He said. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, and Harry lifted him up gently, laying him on his bed, falling asleep with Draco secured in his arms.


	2. Greetings

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, I do not own any of them, or any places described in it.

Harry woke early the next morning, having had an arm thrown over his face. He was confused, and did not know what it was at first, then slowly his brain started catching up with last nights events, and he smiled.

He ran his fingers slowly through the dirty blonde hair. Draco looked awful, covered in dirt, and mud. He was wondering what Draco had had to endure before he had found his way to the castle.

Draco stirred for a moment, and then feel back against Harry, sleeping peacefully. Harry had never seen the blonde look so contempt before, and couldn't help but smile anymore than he already was.

He was wondering what Draco was going to say when he woke up, when he shifted.

Draco's warm face pressed into his neck, and was softly nuzzling it, it was sending waves of shivers through Harry's body

"I really liked last night" Draco said in a husky voice "Didn't think I would ever be able to enjoy being in the same room as you" he feel into Harry's shoulder and just lay breathing softly, when Harry spoke up "Draco... What happened when you fled Hogwarts with Proffessor Snape that evening?" he watched Draco's eyes fill with tears, and one run slowly down his cheek, he brushed it away gently, and kissed him gently where the tear had fallen.

"Don't cry, Draco. I meant nothing offensive..." Harry tried to comfort the blonde, but he was inconsolable. Harry thought Draco looked like a little child, crying in his arms, seeking warmth from another person.

"H-Harry, I love you" The blode stuttered, and looked at Harry with tears in his grey eyes.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, never had anyone told him they loved him. He was in shock.

"I love you too" brushing a stray hair from the blondes eyes. He hugged him gently, never wanting to let go, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Harry, I also need to take a shower..." a grin slowly spread across Harry's face "of course you do, dirty one" Draco bit Harry's nose, indicating he didn't like being called dirty.

"come on then" he grabbed a towel from his trunk, and dragged Draco out of the bed, towards a small wooden door at the other end of the dorm. "It's through there" Harry shoved Draco through the door, with the towel over his head. "Now go take a shower, and get all clean. You really do stink..." He sent Draco a mischievious smirk and swirled around on his heel, waltzing away. Harry flopped himself down on the bed, and waited for Draco to finish the well needed shower.

Minutes passed, and all Harry could hear from the bathroom was Draco's horrible singing, sounding like an odd mix between a cat's tail being pulled, and nails being draw across a blackboard.

Harry cringed at every high pitched noise Draco made, and prayed to Merlin it would soon be over. To Harry's disappointment, Draco stayed inside the bathroom for nearly 3 hours. Harry had been hammering on the door at least three times the past hour, and gotten the same reply everytime "I'm done in a minute". He got up slowly, unstuck the cotton wool he'd put in his ears to stop cringing at Draco's singing, and knocked on the door one last time, he swore if he did not opne this time, he would vanish the door.

Barely had he touched the door, before it was ripped open with such a force, that Harry fell forwards, and landed on the floor in a confused mess of wild black hair, and robes that were tangled.

A place above him he head a small giggle, and look up from his heap on the floor, to see a grin spread across Draco's clean and pale face.

"I see you finally managed to get all the dirt off, and comb your hair" Harry said in a mocking voice. Draco just continued laughing at him, and made no move to help him up. Harry's temper was rising, why was he continously laughing at him? "Why are you laughing?" he asked in a stern voice. Draco chuckled "Because you look a mess, and complained about how I was not quick enough to get out of the shower. There was a lot of dirt on my body, not to mention some of you as well. And, you look cute on the floor." He put out his hand, for Harry to grab. Harry took it with a low groan, and allowed himself to be pulled up by Draco.

He smelled nice, sort of distant scent of lavender, and Harry's beloved soap. He pressed his lips against the blonde's, receiving a sort of strangled squeak, that died away seconds after, and was replaced by a soft kiss.

Harry pulled away reluctantly.

"Draco, we should go see McGonagall... He probably already knows you're in the castle, but you can't stay in here forever... Neither can I. Ron and Hermione are going to figure out the countercurses I put on the door soon, and break it, and they'll have a heart attack if they see you here" He said sullenly. Draco nuzzles Harry's neck affectionately "We can go now if you like. I really don't want you to get in trouble, when they figure out the countercurses". Harry shivered at the soft touch, and back away slightly. "Come then, take the invisibility cloak one". Harry moved to the door, and muttered the many countercurses, and locking charms. And crawled beneath the invisibility cloak with Draco, he slowly opened the door, checking if Hermione or Ron were on the guard outside, but it seemed as if they had finally given up taking shifts, moving out slowly, Harry closed the door, and walked down the steps, Draco trailing after him.

After carefully avoiding crowded places, people whom spoke to Harry, and other objects that might tear off the cloak.

Making it safely to the headmistress' office, Harry whispered the password, and watched the stone move, he took Draco's hand, and led him inside the moving staircase. Once outside Draco hesitated. "Are you completely sure, she won't try to kill me the moment he lays eyes upon me?" Harry hushed him with a finger against his lips. "He won't".

Draco gulped and nodded.

Slowly Harry opened the door, and peaked in, watching the elderly woman sit behind her desk, her hair tightly bound in a bun on the top of her head. "Professor McGonagall" He said politely. He took hold of Draco's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Draco, Harry" the professor in a stern and very matter-of-fact voice.

"I know why you are here, Draco. I will let you back, because had you not returned you would be in grave danger, least to say, you still are. But you returned to Harry, and not one of your professors. You've made me proud, that you dared return." Draco pressed himself against Harry, seeking the touch of his hand again. Harry gently grabbed it, and felt him relax. "I would like to state that, even though you may have returned, you have to be careful, even inside the castle, a lot of questions will be asked, towards Harry as well, I know you have a tight bond, don't look so innocent, I know you're more than just friends to each other, no need to hide boys, it's normal, you'd be surprised how many in this castle hide their true feelings towards the same gender, or the opposite for that matter." Harry nodded slowly, having trouble comprehending the words that had just passed over McGonagall's lips.

"You, Harry and Draco will share room if you like, so Harry won't lock the dormitory again, and leave the other boys to the commonroom" A smile spread across Harry's dreading face, and nodded vigorously. Draco chewed on Harry's ear in response to the question. "Good then, follow me then boys" Professor McGonagal said with a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth.

Three hours later, and a tantrum from Harry, cursing out McGonagall, because she had gotten them the coldest room in the castle. After many failed attempts to get a proper heat spell working, he finally managed, making his mood a lot more tolerable than when he was cold, and freezing his ass.

"Draco, what if Ron and Hermione won't approve of us..." Harry exclaimed in a low terrified voice. He curled his arms around his legs, looking at Draco through his emerald eyes. Draco sat down quietly besides him, and wrapped his arms around the scared Gryffindor, kissing his forehead lightly. "Then you still have me, and I'll help you make them approve." Draco smiled at him, and wrapped him in a tight embrace, Harry relaxed against him. "

"I want them to meet you now, Draco" Harry had tears in his eyes, and looked like he was about to die. Draco run a silky and soft hand over his face, placing his lips to his finger tips, and pressing his fingers to Harry's mouth "Don't worry" he whispered. "Do you know where they are?"

"Probably in the great hall, studying for their N.E.W.T's I suppose" Harry looked at him with shifty eyes.

Get off your butt, we're going to the great hall Draco grinned.

Draco laced his hand in Harry's, and walked out of the portrait covering up their room entrance, and walked along the long cold corridors, people gazed at them, with a confused look upon their faces, especially the 7th year pupils, Lavender and Parvati both squealed when they saw them, Parvati even started crying, and Harry caught a snatch of their conversation "I thought he was going to marry me one day, and now it turns out he's with Draco Malfoy... Of all people!" she exhaled and sobbed loudly. Draco was stroking the inside of Harry's palm, which was helping on Harry's gloomy mood, but still not quite enough to lift the thick sense of worry that consumed him at the moment.

They walked down the staircase to the entrance hall together, a large crowd of people trailing in their footsteps, curious as to what the two boys had gotten up to now, both being 17 and supposed to study for their N.E.W.T's, yet it was common knowledge that Harry had been locked up for days, without anything edible, nor any kind of social life. And Draco had returned from a journey in Eastern Europe, where he had fled from Snape and the rest of the death easters hiding there.

He had not received the Dark Mark, and it seemed now like he was dating Harry, well, not seemed, he was dating Harry in fact, and for a person who had not smiled in many years, to see such a harry smile spread across the pale face, and reaching his eyes, lifted the eerie mood in the entrance hall.

First years crowded in little packs, and stired at Harry and Draco, like they had never before seen two guys together, in fact, most probably had not. But the most famous wizard, and his enemy by birth, together, that wasn't your everyday gossip. Girls were whispering in corners of the hall, falling quietly in their trail, even some of the boys had followed, at least a dozen seemed to recently have cried, their eyes were puffy and red, and their faces tear stained.

Harry did notice this, and a small smirk hit the edge of his mouth. "Harry, why are you smirking" Draco breathed so no one could hear him. "Because many girls, and boys in this hall, has recently been crying... They're jealous of you, Draco." An evil glint appeared in his green sparkling eyes.

Draco feared for his own good, when Harry whirled around, and grasped Draco's neck with one hand, the other winding around his waist, crashing his hips against his with it. Pressing his lips in a chaste kiss, his elegant tongue danced across Draco's lips, receiving the smallest of moans from the blonde, allowing his tongue entrance.

This sudden movement shocked many, but what happened next made the crowd gasp, and stare. There, in the middle of the amazing entrance hall, under the tall ceiling, Harry Potter had kissed Draco Malfoy, like there was no tomorrow.

"You could have saved some for tonight" Draco winked. The doors into the great hall opened, and there, in the doorway, were Ron and Hermione stood. Confused expressions on their faces, when their eyes landed on Harry and Draco. What happened next, all happened in a fraction of a second.


End file.
